A Wolf With Trust Issues
by LightningDracken34
Summary: Riley has always been a wolf, for as long as Klaus has been a vampire, and she has always been on the run from hunters. One night of running, however, brought her to Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah. Riley doesn't trust them at first but eventually gets to know them as well as feeling something more than friendship for a certain hybrid. Will they act upon these feelings? Klaus x OC
1. The Wolf

**A/N: I only own my OC. My first fanfic for Vampire Diaries. Hope you enjoy! Should I continue?**

* * *

A black wolf ran through the night while dodging flying arrows and the occasional bullet. The wolf runs into a creek and drinks some water. A click of a gun was heard as the wolf lifts its head and a man stood in front of it with a pistol pointed to the wolf's head. It growls and goes to attack him but the man was quicker; he pulls the trigger but misses the head and the bullet goes through the wolf's side. It whimpers as it lays on the ground and breathes slowly as its heartbeat slows down. The man kneels over the wolf and takes out a knife. Before the man could kill the wolf, his neck starts bleeding as jaws of another wolf closed around it.

The man falls to the ground as he dies and the wolf that stood walks over to the wolf lying on the floor. The wolf lying on the ground began to close its eyes. The grey wolf turns into a human and picks up the black wolf.

The wolf, now a man and fully clothed, puts the wolf in a nearby truck and drives to the nearest town: Mystic Falls. After reaching a certain house, he gets out of his truck, takes the wolf out, and places the wolf on the doorstep. He rings the doorbell and drives off. The door opens as the wolf turns from animal form to a girl who looked to be in her early twenties. The person standing at the door was Rebekah Mikaelson and she saw the transformation happen as well as the man who drove away. She goes back inside, grabs a blanket, puts it on the girl, and gets Elijah to help her bring the girl into a guest room.

Rebekah tells Elijah to leave after so that she could see if the girl had any wounds. She notices the bullet wound and takes it out. The bullet had silver within it and Rebekah crushes the bullet with her hand. She dresses the girl in one of her long-sleeved shirts and a pair of jeans and watches as the wound heals on its own. Klaus comes into the room.

"Who's the girl?" He asks.

"She hasn't woken yet." Rebekah replies, walking out of the room to get a water bottle.

Klaus sits on the bed and studies the girl with curiosity. The girl's eyes began moving around and she opens her eyes when she smells Klaus's scent. She sees him and scoots away from him. This makes Klaus smirk.

"I'm guessing you know who I am?" He asks.

"No...I don't but since you smell of blood, you're a vampire?" The girl asks, still being cautious.

"I am a vampire but a wolf as well." Klaus replies.

"You're a hybrid?" She asks.

"Yes" Klaus says.

Rebekah walks back in and rolls her eyes as she sees the girl being afraid of Klaus. Rebekah hands her the water bottle. The girl hesitates at first but grabs the water, uncaps it, and takes a sip. She puts the cap back on the bottle and looks at what she was wearing.

"What's your name?" Rebekah asks.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" The girl asks.

"Because if we didn't then you would be already dead." Elijah says, walking in.

"Fair enough, my name is Riley." She says.

"Is there a last name?" Klaus asks.

"I...don't know it." Riley says.

"Let's let the girl rest. She's probably had a long night." Elijah says, walking out with Rebekah.

As Klaus is about to leave the girl says:

"You guys never gave me your names." Riley says.

"Rebekah and Elijah were the ones who just left." Klaus says.

"And who're you?" Riley asks.

"My name is Klaus." He says, leaving and closing the door.

Riley gets comfortable in the bed and turns off the light as she falls asleep.

Klaus stood at her door while listening to her heartbeat as if it was soothing him. He clears his mind and leaves to his room for the night.

**Review!**

_**~LightningDracken34~**_


	2. Kiss

**A/N: I only own my OC.**

* * *

Riley wakes up the next morning and gets out of the bed. She opens the door as Klaus passes by. He stops and gives Riley a nod. Riley nods back as she turns and closes the door. She turns back around and Klaus was still standing there. Riley raises an eyebrow as he offers to show her around the mansion. She accepts and Klaus shows her around. The last place they went to was where Klaus painted his drawings. Riley looks at them and smiles.

"My drawings bring you a smile?" He asks Riley as she looks at him.

"I was just thinking that when I was 14, the only thing I could think about was art and my drawings." Riley says.

"What things did you draw?" Klaus asks.

"Whatever was on my mind. Whether it was to draw something from a dream or what was right in front of me." Riley says.

"Do you want to try drawing again?" Klaus asks.

"I'd probably suck at it. I mean it's been 600 years since the last time I drew something." Riley says.

"How old are you?" Klaus asks.

"I'm over a thousand years old, last time I checked." Riley says with a chuckle.

Klaus's phone starts to ring and Riley joins Rebekah and Elijah as the two play chess. Klaus answers his phone as he walks out of hearing distance of his siblings and Riley. Riley gets up, puts on some shoes that Rebekah gave her, and walks outside. She walks into town and looks around. She sniffs the air when she smells blood. Her eyes flash the color of her wolf's and she walks into a alley where the scent was the strongest. A man stood, drinking from a woman, and the woman drops to the floor. Riley's eyes were fully that of her wolf's and small growls smae out of her mouth as she breathes.

The vampire notices Riley and attacks her. Riley strikes back and holds the man against the wall. He tries to compel Riley but it didn't work. Riley is thrown back against the other wall by a female vampire. As the female vampire is about to take a bite out of Riley's neck, Klaus's voice sounds through the alley.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Elena."

Riley is let go and her eyes return to normal.

"Who is this girl?" The male vampire asks.

"This is Riley. Riley, these two are Damon and Elena." Klaus says, helping Riley up.

"Friends of yours?" Riley asks.

"Well, we're sort of in the middle for the time being." Klaus says as Riley fully stands.

"Is she another one of your hybrids?" Damon asks with disgust in his voice.

"No. She's just a normal werewolf who is older than you." Klaus says as the two leave.

After Damon and Elena were out of sight, they began kissing.

"So, where am I exactly?" Riley asks as they leave the alley.

"Mystic Falls" Klaus replies, walking ahead.

Riley notices his fast walking and picks up a scent of silver. She growls as she realizes why he was walking that fast. She keeps up with him and once out of sight of humans and in the forest, Riley is shot with a silver arrow. She falls to her knees as she looks down where the arrow was: right on top of her other wound. Klaus tries to spot the hunter but they stayed hidden. Klaus moves Riley against a tree, slowly rips out the arrow, and bites into his arm. He pushes his arm into her mouth and she cringes at the taste but accepted the blood. Her wound begins to heal.

Klaus stands in the middle of the clearing as he is surrounded by hunters. Riley strips out of sight and changes into her wolf form. The hunters look towards the growling and some gulped as they see the black wolf. It growls as it attacks the closest one. Klaus joins in and by nightfall, all hunters were killed. The black wolf goes back behind the tree, changes into human form, and gets dressed. Riley walks back into the clearing as Klaus looks at the girl. She stands in front of him. He places a hand on her cheek and kisses Riley. Riley kisses back with a voice in her mind telling her to stop and that the battle was the reason he was kissing her.

She ignores the voice and continues to kiss the hybrid. However, she backs away and says:

"This...shouldn't have happened." Riley says, leaving with Klaus trailing closely behind her.

Once they reached the mansion and entered, Klaus is questioned as to why he left and Riley leaves to the same room she slept in. Klaus watches her as she walks away and he leaves to his room. He sat on his bed after taking a needed shower and closes his eyes, remembering the soft touch of Riley's lips on his mouth. She had tasted sweet which seemed odd to him considering that she had ripped off seven human heads. He lies down and brings out a drawing pad and begins to draw. Meanwhile, Riley sat at the foot of the guest bed, thinking of the same thing Klaus thought of.

She lays in complete silence for the rest of the night; not being able to fall asleep.

**Review!**

_**~LightningDracken34~**_


End file.
